Three complementary aspects of the control of articulatory movements are being compared in normal subjects and patients with apraxia of speech. 1. Study of duration of speech segments and of amplitudes and velocities of articulator movements will indicate the relation between apractics and normal subjects in basic articulatory dynamics; 2. Study of coarticulation in lip, mandible and velar movement will illustrate apractic ability at advanced planning, and termination movements; 3. Compensatory articulation in the presence of bite blocks will indicate the apraxics ability at rapid reorganization of articulatory patterns. Patients are selected by standard clinical testing and CT scan information. Auxilliary information is gathered on agrammatism, paraphasia, somesthetic function and functional differentiation between hemispheres. Conclusions based on 20 patients and normal subjects are anticipated during this year (the 2nd of a 3 year project). The primary aim is a precise characterization of the movement control deficits in speech apractics.